My version of Breaking Dawn
by Icycoldhurricane
Summary: This is my version of what will happen in the next book. Edward and Bella blinded by love, Jacob desperate to stop Bella from changing into a vampire and a whole new unraveling adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle stretched and groaned as his body cracked into shape again. This is what happened when people stayed sitting at a desk for half a day. A female nurse, who was obviously flirting, walked up to him with a big smile.

'I thought you'd like something to eat. So I bought you a chicken salad.' She was a pretty girl but this did not attract his attention. Carlisle who was not in a good mood was tempted to remind her he was married. He turned slightly green himself when he saw the sight of the salad. He hadn't had salad in a long time.

He found it almost amusing that almost every woman he met had found the urge to flirt with him. It was not annoying but amusing to see them all try and gain his attention. He took it out of pure politeness and gave her a hurried thanks as the phone began to ring. He ushered her out quickly.

'Hello. This is Dr Carlisle speaking. Is there any problems?' There was a long silence until he heard his to be daughter in law's father. Charlie Swan.

'There has been another supernatural accident around the reservation.' His voice glinted with steel.

'Alright I'll be there in a second.' With a sigh he pulled himself up and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Carlisle crouched over the body sighing. He felt her neck and wrist but neither showed any sign of life. He wanted to find her pulse so desperately it hurt. The girl was no older than 16 and yet her life was gone. A snap to the neck, quick and painless. He glanced up and caught a glimpse of Charlie Swan. Charlie's face was an exact replica of stone. All Carlisle received was a glare. Charlie was no longer the man who said good things about the Cullen's.

'Is she still alive?' His jaw clenched.

After all Bella was his daughter and the Cullen's were the cause of much of her woes. A week ago before the wedding was meant to take place Jacob had disappeared of the face of the world. The wedding had been moved to next week and it allowed Bella to heal emotionally well. She had been depressed when she had found out Jacob had disappeared because of her. Gone and not even the werewolves who could hear each other's thoughts had managed to locate him. Billy who was devastated blamed much of his worry and grief on Charlie. Charlie then lashed out his anger on Bella for causing this to happen, ran away and was now living with them.

'Unfortunately no.' Carlisle matching and beating Charlie's coldness. Neither was on close terms after the incident where Charlie had tried to arrest Edward for "kidnapping his daughter".

'If you and your family are involved with this I recommend you stop right now.'

'Are you blaming my family for the deaths of six innocent teenagers?' Carlisle had barely ever raised his voice before but he was doing so right now.

'I don't know who did this but you Cullen's are main suspects.' With that he swerved around and marched off as stiffly as he had arrived.

Carlisle glared at Charlie before turning back towards the girl again. The only thing he could do for her was to close her eyes. At least let her rest peacefully. Her eyes were wide open, frozen with fright. As he began to explore her body, he worked a dreaded truth. The bite marks were too wide and strong to be a vampire's. No this terrible sin was done by werewolf and he had an inkling who had done so.

Carlisle knew he was mental to do this but he did so anyway. He walked up the porch and found eyes glaring from behind the curtains. He needed to find the truth, even if it meant wounding the already very unstable relationship between the Cullens and the Quiletues. He strode up to the door and knocked very loud and clear. He was wondering if he should have brought a white flag.

The door was wrenched back to reveal a dishevelled looking Billy.

'You must be Billy.' He said as formally as he could.

'And you had better move the hell out of our lands before I lose mind control of them.' Behind him he saw five shadows pacing. They looked hungry for revenge. 'Have I introduced to you? Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth.' Out of the shadows leapt four shaggy wolves followed by a smaller one.

'Ok look. I need to tell you something.' They had begun pacing in a line towards Carlisle, 'It's about Jacob.' Everything and one stopped, even Billy.

'What about him.' Billy growled. Carlisle could see the tears forming in his eyes. He saw a tired and worried father.

'Unless your wolves have been attacking men. I believe it is Jacob.'

'He would never do that.' Growled a loud voice. Sam had changed back to a man, towering over Carlisle.

'Then you had better follow me.'

It was a sad sight indeed. Sam hated to see young girls who could achieve so much cut short of their life. He noticed what Carlisle had noticed to. Wide bite marks, too big to be a vampire's. And something, which Jacob forgot to hide, his scent. Sam could almost feel the anger bubbling in his stomach. Leah came up, her face as hard as stone.

'Did Jacob really do this?' Her voice was almost begging him to say no. No one wanted to find or kill Jacob. They wanted him to heal. To come back and find the one he was truly imprinted to. He had been a guy who none had taken offence of. But a broken law is dealt with fairly. Werewolves were to protect and to never abuse their powers. Sam almost pushed her aside before running into the reservation. He couldn't help that tear of regret that escaped his eyes. He hated what that stupid Bella girl had done to Jacob. He hated the foul bloodsucking Cullen and everything that caused this mess. Jacob would never do such a thing if it weren't for that Cullen and Stupid girl. Sam didn't get it; Bella wasn't even the girl Jacob had imprinted on to yet Jacob had disappeared, heartbroken as if his half his soul was gone. He felt his skin burst as a bunch of fur erupted. Sam was changing and once he did so he howled, howled and projected as far as he could.

_Jacob wherever you are, you'd had better come. You come or we'll find. This is your last warning._


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Edward dressed all tightly in his tuxedo. The wedding day had been delayed so long I had even thought that, if there was a god, he was preventing it. I sighed; of course I knew Jacob would not be coming.

'You're thinking of Jacob aren't you?' Edward had a knack for reading people's minds but despite being unable to read my mind he could tell from my sigh.

'Well I guess I deserve it, if he isn't going to come' I managed to whispered. I buried my face in his chest to hid and fight the uprising tears. Before I could even let a tear fall, Alice bounded through the door.

'So here the groom hides. You do know it is considered bad luck to see the bride before the actual wedding.'

'Alice.' Edward had begun to growl warningly.

'It's ok Edward. I'll be fine; Alice is here if I need help.' I managed to whisper in his ear. Standing on my toes I reached up and straightened his bowtie, 'Now go.' I shooed. Edward sighed before turning around.

'Do I get to see the lovely dress you have picked?'

'It is unlucky to see the bride or the dress before the wedding.' Alice and I chimed simultaneously. Edward made a face before turning and muttering,

'Women these days.'

'We heard that.' I smiled, I was going to love being in the Cullen family.

I stared at the dress. It was not my first time to see it but now it seemed inappropriate for the occasion. It was a light green, strapless and had a silkily feeling about it.

'Oh it's sort of breaking the tradition of white.' I freaked releasing probably every one of my ancestors or relatives had worn white, except maybe the cavemen who only ever wore underwear.

'Err unless this hasn't occurred to you yet but Bella you might be breaking the tradition by marrying a vampire.' Alice mused. This statement made me laugh so much I could hardly breathe. I had not laughed in so long my own jaw was protesting at the sudden amount of movement.

'Here. Either you wear it or I'll make you wear it.' Alice offered the dress.

'You are so stubborn sometimes.' I muttered darkly, immediately changing moods as I walked into my bathroom. I had never been fond of dresses. It reminded me of the prom dress and this somehow brought Jacob back into my mind, again.

'Don't forget you were the one who picked the dress.' Alice called after me.

I grudgingly walked out allowing the rim to billow around me. Gentle silk ripples. Alice squealed in delight as she jumped on me.

'You do know you just crinkled the dress, which I ironed.' Alice swerved around, shoulders tensing. Esme's smiling face looked from behind the door. Alice immediately relaxed. As if almost understanding that Esme needed to talk to me she began walking to the door,

'Ohh I was just leaving.' Alice giggled as she bounced right out of the room,' I have to get dressed for the wedding.' This reminded me of a child who had been given a new toy to investigate. I would always love Esme like I would to my real parents but I still needed the time to get used to her almost unnerving never-ending patience.

' Are you nervous?' Her voice sounded like spring. Yes that was a funny thing to say about any voice but it reminded me of the crisp new feeling of spring.

'You reckon.' Was all I could manage to mutter.

'Carlisle managed to convince your father to come.'

'Really?' I had been fretting about that fact for weeks. Charlie had never been too happy about me being near Edward let alone have a love affair with him. I didn't really want to know how Carlisle convinced my father.

'Of course, it's your wedding. Net even Edward's face could keep your parents away.'

'Thank you so much.' I could barely keep the tears from flowing down my face. I almost ran over and gave her a well-deserved hug. She gently wiped away the tears on my face. The last few weeks had been so dark it had sent me into a black hole of depression.

'Well are you going to stay here and cry or meet your groom?' Her face smiled sweetly back at me.

'I think I'll go meet the groom.' Esme's smile widened to the largest extent as she lead me down.

Edward stood there, pacing and taking the muttered advice of Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. I managed to catch quick grasps of the conversation.

'Remember don't ever…'

'Don't bring… conversation.'

'Edward … Relax…fine.'

Swerving around he seemed to finally notice to me. Silence hushed over the living room.

'Are you ready to go?' Edward gave a quick flash of what seemed like a grin. We were having the marriage at the meadow. The place were we had once sat and worked out the difficulties.

'I don't think I'll ever be ready but go on.' Edward strode up to me and picked me up as easily as he would with a doll. He turned his head away from me and faced his family. He must have given some face gesture as they all melted into the next room. He turned to me flashing what definitely seemed like a smile this time.

'Are you ready for the ride of your life?' And without even waiting for an answer from me he ran. Ran like wind. Ran faster than the wind.

It all seemed too much. The priest, the long service and the audience. In the front row were my parents: Charlie, Renee and my stepfather Phil. Next was Jessica, she had never been to friendly with me after actually been able to get an answer out of Edward. Mike sat next to Jessica, jaw clenched. He was another reason why our friendship never lasted. This was a typical love triangle.

Mike was in love with me, who I only considered a friend. Who Jessica was in love with Mike and hated me for stealing his attention. I only wanted to be friends with Jessica who had not forgiven me for stealing Mike and instead considered me as an enemy and whom Eric had to come along and fall in love with me. This then became the war of Mike and Eric who fought to death for my attention (almost), whom I only really wanted to be friends with since I was in love with Edward. And throw in an ex boyfriend, sort of (Jacob), who hated my current boyfriend and was willing to go to extreme lengths to get rid of him. This became the complicated love life of me, Isabella Swan.

Mike and Eric obviously were not too happy about the marriage. The priests voice seemed to drone for what seemed like ages. Even the usual unemotional Edward had

suddenly became very impatient for me to press my lips against his. It was until finally priest had decided he had tortured us enough and allowed us to say our vows.

'I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my wife, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness.' His voice had never sound more sweet and promising. We were almost there, a few more minutes and we would be bounded together for life.

'I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen to be my husband, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my –' It all happened to quickly. A deep voice growled over my own, shallowing my last words.

'Do not even think about saying the next word.'


End file.
